The Mutant
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Because of a scientific experiment led by Giovanni himself, Jessie is turned into 95% pokemon. When she escapes the lab with the help of Cassidy, what aventures and events will occur once Jessie meets Mewtwo, a scientific creation himself?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Cassidy walked over to the new experiment in the Team Rocket labs. She didn't know exactly what those mad scientists did, but she didn't approve. She hated what Giovanni had ordered her to do. She had to capture this girl and bring her to him. She didn't know why at first, but she knew she would have lost her job if she didn't. She was enemies with the girl that was currently in a large glass structure filled with water and wires attached all over her. But Cassidy would have never captured her if she knew she would be part of an experiment.

Cassidy couldn't look at her anymore. The girl barely looked human. She was down here because Giovanni wanted her to witness his creation. Butch stood next to her. He was her partner in Team Rocket. She looked up at him and saw the look of hatred on his face as he looked at Giovanni. The boss was either oblivious to his cold stares or he was simply ignoring it.

Cassidy looked back at the thing. It was frightening to her that she was once a beautiful woman. Now, she was just a freak. She didn't deserve to be in there. No one did. Well, maybe except her boss, she decided. He deserved it greatly.

She and Butch followed Giovanni back up the stairs and departed the lab. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them off or containing them even though she usually wasn't one to show weakness. She let Butch lead her up to their room in the headquarters. Tomorrow, the creature would awaken and become a slave for Giovanni.

Late at night, Cassidy laid awake in bed. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't get the creature out of her head. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She just realized she forgot to change out of her Team Rocket uniform. She stared down at her black dress with the red R on it. She slipped on her boots, already forming a plan in her head. She may be blonde, but she wasn't stupid. "Butch, are you awake?" She asked. No response came. _Good._ She thought.

Cassidy crept out of her quarters and sneaked through the corridor. She managed to get past the Team Rocket guards. She was trained to be able to pass through any kind of security, as was everyone on Team Rocket. So she didn't know why Giovanni had these guards out to make sure they didn't wander around at night.

She came across the doors to the lab. She walked down the flight of stairs to get to it. She entered the correct set of passwords carefully with her gloved fingers. The doors opened and she walked in. She immediately disabled the cameras from the computer that controlled them. She was never happier than then to be one of the most trusted people in Team Rocket.

Cassidy walked over to the ex-girl. She stared at her and couldn't keep her violet eyes off of her. She had something that looked like to be fur all over her body. It was the color of her previous hair, the human kind. It was a color between a pink and purple. Magenta maybe? Cassidy never really know what to call the girl's hair color. But it looked a bit lighter now that she saw it. She still had five long fingers but no fingernails. Her breasts were replaced with smaller mounds on her chest. Maybe they were her breasts now? She didn't really know what to call them. She noted her stomach area was darker than every other part of her. She had a tail, the same color as the stomach. It was very long and thin, but it was beautiful, Cassidy couldn't lie about that. But no human would ever want a tail. Her ears were cat like on the top of her head and her feet looked like a cat's. She assumed when she got out of there and walked, the girl would walk on the tips of her feet. She still looked like she had her body shape though along with the curves. Cassidy noticed that the girl's hair on her head was gone. Well, it was still covered in that fir but it wasn't long and luxurious like it had once been. Cassidy walked around to the back of the tank and saw that the girl had two handle bar like structures that went from her neck to her head.

Cassidy walked back around to the front and stared at her face. She looked nothing like she had been once before. She saw that her nose was flat on her face and was noticeable because of two narrow nostrils.

Cassidy went over to the glass and wanted to let her out. She put her hand on the glass and sighed. She then looked to her right and saw a lab table. She went over and began walking through the drawers to see if there was something that she could break open the glass with. She found a mallet and began pounding the glass with it. The glass shattered in many pieces and flew by in large and small chunks that flew back at her. The fluid spilled out of it and went all over the place. Cassidy didn't know if doing this would kill the thing or if she would free it. She hoped it was the latter.

All of a sudden, the creature's eyes opened. They were still the same color- a beautiful sapphire blue. Without lifting a finger, the figure took off the wires connected to her. She stepped out of the thing that she was in. Cassidy stepped back in fear. She was beginning to think that maybe this was a mistake. The creature stepped forward. "Cassidy?" She said without moving her mouth. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Y-you're talking?" Cassidy said. She didn't really know what else to say.

"Of course…but my mouth isn't moving. I don't get it. What happened to…" She stopped and Cassidy watched her lift her hands to her face. She dashed for something to see herself in. Cassidy stayed in the same spot. The girl found a mirror and screamed as she dropped the mirror. She walked back over to Cassidy. "What happened to me? Please, tell me."

"Y-you were in t-that thing o-over there." Cassidy stuttered, "I-I think f-for about eight m-months. B-before that they began messing with y-your DNA. I don't know how t-they did it but they did."

"Who?"

"G-Giovanni ordered the scientists to. T-they call you Mewthree. N-not an original name but…" Cassidy managed to explain.

"I-I'm a mutant? Cassidy, I'm scared."

"Me too." Cassidy said as her knees shook. She knew that the mutant had strong psychic powers; that's what the scientists said.

"I don't want to be a Mewthree… I just want to be Jessie…to be me again."

"You're still you…"

"I remember you taking me that night and bringing me here…it's your fault!" Jessie yelled and glass began to break throughout the room because of her psychic powers. "It was you and Butch! I hate you, you bitch. Because of you, I'm this way." Jessie broke down and began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen…"

"Make it up to me. Tell me everything you know. Everything." Jessie said.

"Okay. Well, I know that you're only ninety five percent Pokemon. You still have some of your human DNA. You do have Mew's DNA in you except it was manipulated so much; it isn't identical to Mew or Mewtwo. You have psychic abilities. Umm…that's all I know…it's all they told me… But I came here tonight to free you, Jessie. Get out of here before Giovanni uses you."

"But where do I go?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, just get out of here. You're supposed to be very strong so you should be fine wherever you go." Cassidy urged. All of a sudden, an alarm sounded throughout the building. Red lights began to flash in the room. Rocket grunts immediately rushed in. They grabbed Cassidy and held her so she couldn't get away. Grunts began to approach Jessie.

"Cassidy!"

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here now!" Cassidy yelled. Jessie, not knowing how to control her powers completely, burst a hole in the wall and escaped. Cassidy watched her levitate out and go as fast as she could.

* * *

Jessie sped out of that building and became tired. She didn't know why she was tired after being practically knocked out for months. She came to a stop and sat down in a field. It was dark out because it was three in the morning. The grass was soft, though. Jessie knew she needed to sleep but she had a hard time in doing so because she couldn't get Cassidy out of her head. Why did she save her? How come she didn't want Jessie to help her? All Jessie could do was stay put. Maybe that was the safest thing for a mutant such as herself could do. She laid down on the grass and closed her eyes. She must have not gotten that far because she heard footsteps coming towards her. She stood up instantly and heard a gunshot. She panicked and didn't use her psychic powers. She didn't know how to make a protective shield anyway.

Jessie froze at the spot and was hit by multiple gunshots. She buckled down onto her knees and held her left leg and tried to stop the bleeding with her hand. Or was it paw? She began to cry and wish this never happened to her. She missed her best friend, James and Meowth. Where were they when she needed them? Well, they wouldn't recognize her anyway. She was a freak; a mutant.

Blood was oozing out of her leg fast. She her paw was soaked in her own red liquid. Jessie was confused and hurt. How could this have happened to her? She heard more gunshots coming close to her and she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. However, she never felt the guns pierce her skin. She looked up and saw a creature protecting her with a shield. She saw the creature for just a moment before it vanished. She had seen it before but she couldn't remember where or when. But it looked extremely familiar.

She noticed the Rocket Agents were gone and her leg was healed. She wished she knew who saved her, but she knew she wouldn't know. She sighed and thought of her Pokemon, Meowth, and James. She wondered what they were up to. She closed her eyes. She had a vision of them…and it was then she knew exactly where they were. _Maybe being a psychic freak isn't so bad…_ she thought. Her powers were becoming easier to use. She thought of the place where James and Meowth were and she appeared there. She had teleported.

She looked around and saw that they were in some kind of forest. She didn't know where, but when she looked to her right, she saw James and Meowth. Forgetting about her new appearance, Jessie ran over to James who was standing there with his back towards her. She gave him a hug from behind. This caused James to jump a bit. Jessie kept her grasp on him. "I missed you so much." She said.

"Jessie? You came back?" Of course, he hadn't been able to see her. She broke the hug and he spun around to meet the mutant before him.

"Of course I came back!" Jessie announced with a smile. James screamed when he saw the creature. He stepped back and stumbled a bit.

"Jimmy, what is that?" Meowth asked from behind the tree he was hiding.

"I-I don't know. But it said it was Jessie…"

"Jimmy, we know Jess got a promotion and she's back at da HQ." Meowth explained.

"I never got a promotion! I was an experiment I think. But I'm here now." Jessie tried to get them to believe her. They were like her family. Well, her only family considering she didn't have one before she met them.

"What do we do?" James whispered to Meowth.

"I don't know…" He squeaked and climbed up the tree.

"Why won't you believe me, James?" Jessie asked and was near tears now. James didn't say anything so she began to cry. "James, please…" She choked. "It's me, Jessie. I just…look different now." James still didn't say anything. Jessie dropped to her knees and hugged him around his waist. "Please, James…I need you…" James managed to squirm away from her and he ran away from the scene. She didn't bother going after him. There was no point. She knew he thought she was just some freakish Pokemon. Meowth got down from the tree and stared at her for a moment. He then shook his head and ran towards the way James had gone.

Jessie slumped down on the ground and began to cry. She couldn't believe James just ran away from her like that. But then she remembered who and what she was. She cried even harder. Even though she was crying, she was still extremely alert thanks to the Pokemon DNA in her. She turned her head towards the noise. She stayed where she was on the ground though. If it was the Rocket Agents, she'd gladly let them kill her.

"Whoa, what's that?" Came a familiar voice.

"I'm not sure, Ash. It's not like any other Pokemon I've ever seen." Stated another person.

"Brock, look, it's crying." Said a female.

"I'll go check it out, guys. It might be dangerous." Ash said and approached Jessie with his Pikachu in tow.

"Be careful, Ash."

"Don't worry so much, Misty. It's probably harmless." Ash said. He put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ash loved Pokemon so it was only obvious that he would feel bad for them if it was upset.

"Only my life." Jessie sniffed.

"Whoa! It's using telepathy." Brock exclaimed.

"You can understand me?" Ash asked.

"Of course I can." Jessie sighed.

"Who-er-what are you?" Ash asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Jessie said.

"Try us." Misty said and walked closer to her.

"It's me, Jessie." She said and looked up at Misty with her big blue eyes. "I was experimented on and apparently I'm only five percent human and I'm called Mewthree." Jessie shut her eyes tight, expecting them to leave and run away like James and Meowth did.

"Pika pika." Said Ash's Pikachu which translated to _I believe you_. He put his little paw on her arm.

"Thanks Pikachu." Jessie smiled at him.

"I guess if Pikachu agrees believes you...well, I don't think I can." Ash said and helped her up. "You sure do have soft fur!" Misty then slapped Ash across the face.

"Don't say that, Ash! You'll only make it worse!" She snapped at him in a harsh whisper.

"Eheheh Sorry." Ash said and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a freakin' mutant. Saying something like that isn't going to affect me." Jessie said. Ash, Misty, and Brock couldn't argue. She was intimidating and a…freak to put in the nicest terms possible. All of a sudden, Rocket Agents appeared in the forest and started attacking her with Pokemon. She didn't really know what to do considering she didn't know exactly how to use her powers. She just got lucky when she teleported last time. She was too frightened to do anything at the moment.

Ash and Misty took a battle stance and sent out all of their Pokemon to battle the Rocket Agents with. Brock pulled Jessie away from the fight with the help of Onix considering she was surrounded. "I saw this red thing on the back of your neck. I think that's how they found you. It looks like a tracking device." Brock explained. "This is gonna hurt." He said. Jessie nodded and braced herself for the pain that was to come. Brock had to slice it out of her skin. He put a patch of cloth on her neck to stop the bleeding. "Now, leave, get out of here. We'll take care of-" Brock began to say until he was shot in the arm and leg.

"Brock!" Jessie gasped.

"Run! Get out of here and get away from me, just go!" He yelled. Jessie nodded with tears in her eyes and levitated into the sky and vanished. She didn't know where she was going. She just left.

* * *

Cassidy rubbed her sore back. A beating was not what she expected. She thought she would get fired from Team Rocket once the boss found out about her freeing Jessie-er-Mewthree. She took off her shirt to examine her wounds. Butch was out, probably smoking or something. She looked in her full length mirror at her back and winced. These welts were never going to fully heal. She changed into her black Team Rocket dress and stared at herself in the mirror. Did Jessie owe her for freeing her and being beaten or did she deserve the beating because she helped Jessie become what she was? Cassidy decided she deserved the beating. She couldn't even imagine becoming a creature. The very thought scared her.

She heard a knock on her door and sighed. Why was she being bothered now? She saw how dark her eyes were underneath. She hadn't slept since two nights ago. She walked over to the door and answered it. "What do you want, James?" She asked. The stupid lavender haired partner of Jessie's stood at the doorstep to her room.

"I have to talk to you. It's important and kinda private…I think. Can I come in?" He asked.

"No." Cassidy said and began to shut the door. However, he caught it before she slammed it shut.

"It's about Jessie." James said.

"Come in." Cassidy whispered. James walked into the room and sat on one of the beds. Cassidy sat down next to him. "What do you want to know?"

"If the promotion was real. A really freaky Pokemon came up to me today and claimed that it was Jessie. But I didn't know whether to believe it or not." James admitted.

"Did it have a long tail? And kinda pink in color and have ears that were catlike?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah it did."

"That's Jessie. The promotion wasn't real. She was an experiment. I kidnapped her months ago. I'm the one who wrote that letter that told you about the promotion, James. Not Jessie." Cassidy explained.

"What happened to her?"

"They screwed around with her DNA and Pokemon DNA, specifically Mew's. She's called Mewthree. I swear I didn't know they would do that to her. I did hate her, but I never would have wanted her to become some freaky Pokemon."

"I can't believe it…" James held back his tears for once. "I completely abandoned her in Viridian Forest…"

"Well, you couldn't have known it was her." Cassidy said. "She's hard to recognize. The only way I'd recognize her is her eyes. Well, the color of them anyway."

"She's probably gone now." James cried. "I thought she just left me and Meowth. I thought she didn't care because the note…"

"I know. I wish I didn't do it…I'd take it all back if I could. I wouldn't even go as far as to hating her if I could just go back in time."

"Is there a way to turn Jessie back into herself?" James randomly asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a scientist. I'm not that smart."

"But if we could steal the data that turned her into a Pokemon…maybe someone would be able to reverse it."

"James, it's actually a good idea but I don't know anyone who'd be able to do that."

"Maybe Professor Oak?"

"James, he's a Pokemon researcher. I doubt he'd be able to do that." Cassidy sighed. He really was hopeless.

"Could we at least try? He could help, maybe." James shrugged.

"Well…alright. We'll leave tomorrow or something. I need the day to rest." Cassidy said and winced when she laid down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" James asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Cassidy lied.

"Come on, I know you're lying. You have more in common with Jessie then you'd think." James said and left the room. Cassidy was glad he didn't press for questions. She wouldn't have answered them anyway. Cassidy shut her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately once her head hit the pillow. When she would wake up the next morning, she would wonder who put her blankets over her. Butch would shrug and not say anything. She knew it had to be him.

* * *

Jessie flew through the skies. She was becoming hungry and tired from exerting herself, so she landed on the rocky terrain of a deserted plateau. "Maybe if I just lay here, I'll die from starvation or depression." She sighed.

"You don't want that." She heard a male voice. She looked to her right and saw a large purple Pokemon standing before her. He stared down at her and had a half smile.

"Trust me, I do." For some reason, Jessie found herself not being intimidated by this Pokemon that had to be over six feet tall.

"No, you don't." It said and sat down next to her. "I used to think that myself. I'm a clone. I felt like a freak. But I learned to accept myself for who and what I am. Took a while, but I'm glad I'm not dead."

"I don't know what to call myself. I was a human until Giovanni ordered people to screw with my DNA and now I'm ninety five percent Pokemon." Jessie sighed. "I'm called Mewthree. But I prefer my human name, Jessie. It's only because I'm used to that."

"I'm Mewtwo."

"I remember you!" Jessie gasped and sat up. "Giovanni created you too right?"

"Yes he did. I hate the man."

"Me too. I'm some kind of freak thing now and I hate it! I just want to die now. There's no hope for me."

"I'll help you control your psychic ability. It's easy once you get the hang of it. I'll even show you how to create a protective shield." Mewtwo said and helped her to her feet. She didn't know why he even bothered to help her, but maybe he had sympathy for her. He had once felt like a freak too, so maybe they had more in common than they thought. "I'll lead you to the cave I live in. Come on."

* * *

The next morning, Cassidy and James left for Professor Oak's lab. Cassidy didn't want Butch to know about it, so she just told him she was using her vacation days to take some time off. She didn't mind that Meowth was coming along. He had every right to come because he was friends with Jessie. Cassidy didn't know why she was actually going which confused her. James was capable of just walking to Pallet Town by himself. It wasn't that difficult. But she went along anyway.

"How come you and Jessie hated each other?" James asked. "She never told me why."

"It's a long story. I'd rather not tell it."

"Come on, we've got plenty of time. All Jess told me was it was your fault but I don't know if it's true." James smiled at her. Cassidy sighed. Should she tell him? Well, he had every right to know and she'd beat Jessie telling him.

"Alright. So, we were in Pokemon Tech."

"I never remembered you there." James interrupted.

"You probably wouldn't have. I'm two years older than her. And don't interrupt or I won't tell you."  
Cassidy warned.

"Okay." James said.

"So, we were in Pokemon Tech. Jessie and I were best friends. We were practically inseparable. I remember I used to give her my old clothes because she couldn't afford any. As you know, she was poor. But when I say poor, she was dirt poor. She couldn't afford practically anything."

"Then how was she in Pokemon Tech?"

"I really don't know but considering her mother was one of the best agents in Team Rocket history, Giovanni might have provided the money for her or something. I'm not really sure on that though. Anyway, I began hanging out with girls closer to my age and they constantly made fun of Jessie because she couldn't afford the finer things in life. So, one day my new friends began to pick on Jessie. I didn't stick up for her that time. If I did, I wouldn't have been popular and I wanted to be popular so badly. So, I began to make fun of her and said a lot of things that I shouldn't have. I remember her telling me that she didn't want to be a charity case anymore and she took off the winter jacket I gave her and stomped on it. She told me she hated me. I did deserve it."

"Do you regret what you said?" James asked.

"Kind of. But I moved on and it doesn't bother me so much anymore."

"Then why do you two fight so much?"

"I…I don't know." Cassidy sighed. "That's enough of that." She said and began to walk faster. With Meowth on his shoulder, James ran to catch up to Cassidy. If he looked closely enough, he would have seen the tear that appeared at the corner of Cassidy's eye.

* * *

It was dark outside. Jessie left the cave to go look at the stars. Maybe her form changed and she was mutated, but the dark sky with the stars in it didn't change. She gazed at them like she was used to. She and James would try to find patterns in them and then try to point them out to each other. James showed her that game. At first, she couldn't find patterns in the stars. She never really had a chance to be a kid like James had. He was innocent when she was tainted. But he was able to make her almost innocent again-by showing her patterns in the stars. She loved thinking about James but hated it at the same time. He rejected her when she needed him most. She didn't blame him, though. She knew what she looked like and she didn't like it.

"What are you doing out here?" Mewtwo asked and stood next to her. She was laying down, so she looked up at him.

"Just finding patterns in the stars."

"I don't know what you mean." Mewtwo said.

"Lay down next to me." She said and dragged down the Mew clone. She pointed up to the sky. "Now look at the stars and see if you can see a shape or a picture. It's like connect the dots. Kinda."

"I just see stars." Mewtwo said. "There are not any real pictures there."

"If you want them to be there, if you want to see them, they're there. It might not be real to me, but it will to you." Jessie said.

"I can't see them."

"No, you won't see them." Jessie said.

"I will try. For you." Mewtwo said and stared at the stars. "I see something…it's beautiful…she's beautiful…"

"Really? Who is it?" Jessie asked and looked over at him.

"She's you." Mewtwo said and made eye contact with her. He pulled her close to him. He hugged her close and he didn't want to let her go. Jessie didn't want to let him go either. He understood her; he understood almost exactly what she was going through. Jessie laid in his arms and he stroked her face with his three fingers. His touch made her shudder a bit, but not in a negative way. He maneuvered the situation so that he was on top of her. She stared into his eyes. She knew what was about to happen. She knew this was wrong. She couldn't do this with Mewtwo- a Pokemon. She wasn't a complete Pokemon herself. But if she couldn't do this with a Pokemon, then who could she possibly so this with?

* * *

Cassidy eventually reached Professor Oak's lab with James and Meowth, who was sleeping as James carried him. The three walked up the path to his lab and knocked on the door three times. Professor Oak answered and became afraid when he saw two people with Team Rocket uniforms on. "We aren't here to cause trouble…we need your help." Cassidy spoke up. Oak nodded after he thought it through and let the two in. James and Cassidy explained everything to him. He became skeptical as he heard the story. He almost couldn't believe scientists had managed this. However, once he thought of a famous person, he thought otherwise. "I might be able to help you. You see, Bill, the creator of boxes to store Pokemon in PCs, has this machine that can turn a human into a Pokemon and a Pokemon into a human."

"Is it successful?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, it has been tested hundreds of times. I'll call him right away to bring his machine here and then you can bring your friend here to change her back."

"Thank you sir." Cassidy, James, and Meowth said at once.

Jessie looked to her left and saw a sleeping Mewtwo beside her. She was cuddled up close to his chest. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She felt slightly disgusted. Even though she was mostly Pokemon, she still felt human. How had it happened so fast? Well, she knew she had been vulnerable and Mewtwo had no one else to do this with because before her, he was the only one of his species. Maybe Mew counts, but it's way too small for Mewtwo. She was the only one of a reasonable size for him and close enough in DNA.

"This is wrong." She said.

"What is?" Mewtwo asked as he began to wake up.

"This. I don't know why I did…we did…but this isn't right." Jessie said and got up from her spot.

"What is wrong?"

"This thing we had going on last night!" Jessie shrieked. "It can never happen again."

"Why not?" Mewtwo asked. She could see the hurt in his face. He seemed out of character to her because when she met him the first time, he was nothing like this. Was he possibly in love with her?

"It's just that…I'm a human. Well, I was at one point. But it's still just wrong."

"I…I understand. I should not have taken advantage of you last night. I am sorry." He said.

"It's alright. It isn't just your fault, you know." Jessie said.

"I know." Mewtwo said as he got up to go outside. Jessie just laid back on the cave floor and continued to think about becoming human again. Then, she got angry. Why was her life the one that suffered? How come there were people who had everything and she had nothing? And why did she have to be some kind of mutant? Jessie began to scream out of anger. She ran outside and began lashing out psychic attacks. Trees below the cave in the mountain began to be torn down. She put one of her hands out and created a shadow ball. Huh, she hadn't been able to do that before. It was the only attack she failed to learn from Mewtwo. But now, she had just generated one in her hand. She didn't smile, but instead screamed out in anger and threw the shadow ball against the mountain. Rocks broke off and fell to the ground in large chunks. Jessie created a psychic shield for herself. But she began to regret it because she began to feel like nothing again. She wanted to die so she wouldn't have to live like this.

"I want to die…" Jessie wailed and fell to the ground in the rubble. "I hate my life…just let me die."

"No, you don't want to die." Mewtwo said and pulled her up to her feet. "Come back into the cave for breakfast." Jessie just followed him. She had nothing better to do with her life at the moment besides committing suicide but it was obvious that Mewtwo knew it and he would keep showing up to stop her in her moments of despair.

* * *

"I just spoke with Bill." Oak announced to the three Rocket members. "Except there's a problem. The machine is programmed to turn a human into a Pokemon and back. It can also turn a Pokemon into a human and back."

"I don't think I understand the problem." James said.

"I think he's hinting since Jessie isn't one hundred percent human or Pokemon, the machine may not work." Cassidy suggested.

"You're absolutely right, Cassidy." The Pokemon Professor said. "Bill agreed to bring his machine down to my lab and we'll have to experiment with the machine and alter it in order to transform Jessie into a human again." He paused. "Do you have any samples of her DNA with you?"

"No I didn't think of that." James said.

"Don't worry, I did. I went around the lab and found a couple of hair samples. That's about it though." Cassidy explained.

"That'll have to be good enough." Professor Oak said.

* * *

A couple of months passed by and Jessie was beginning to accept herself in her new, mutant form. She began to become more powerful and battled Mewtwo a day per week. Sure, she lost most of the time but Mewtwo admitted she was getting stronger. She was learning Psycho Cut a few days ago and was learning on Psychic. At first it was a weak burst, but as she got better it became stronger and stronger. Mewtwo was impressed with her strength, but he wouldn't admit it. However, he did admit it to himself. Sooner or later, she'd be as strong as him, maybe stronger.

One day, when the two were battling, the clone and the mutant became very close in match. Mewtwo and Jessie became fatigued and called it a draw. "You're getting better."

"Thanks." Jessie panted.

"You're ready."

"For what?" Jessie asked.

"I found out Giovanni's next plan. He has made another one of you."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, but feared she knew exactly what he meant.

"Giovanni has made another. Except this time, the human was willing." Mewtwo explained.

"We have to go down and stop him."

"I agree." Mewtwo said. The two transported themselves to the Team Rocket Headquarter labs. They searched around for the experiment to destroy it. This one was willing, which meant it would obey Giovanni's every command. Jessie and Mewtwo couldn't let this happen. So, they searched and searched the lab. Then, it occurred to Jessie, how did Mewtwo find out about this? She had been with him for practically every moment of every day.

"Mewtwo…" Jessie started.

"What is it?"

"How did you know about Giovanni's plan? I've been practically by your side since I got here." Jessie explained.

"I felt like something was wrong, so I went to go see what was going on here. You were sleeping when I left. I actually saw Giovanni himself and asked him what was going on after I found the body of a creature in the lab. He told me that I should come tomorrow, which is today if I wanted to do anything about it." Mewtwo explained.

"But how come you didn't destroy him yesterday?"

"He said there was something on your neck that would destroy you whatever the distance. I could not let him do that to you, Jessie. So I opted to come here today."

"There was something on my neck…Brock said it was a tracking device and sliced it off of me…" Jessie trailed and pointed to the scar on her neck.

"He must have known…he probably just wanted me to lead you here. I'm supposed to be one of the smartest; a psychic. But I was a fool to believe him."

"Hey, it isn't your fault. You did what you thought was right. I should have told you I had a tracker or something of the sort on me before anyway." Jessie said and put a paw or hand, whatever it's called, on his shoulder. Just then, they heard a blast come from somewhere. Jessie and Mewtwo looked towards the sound. It was above them, probably above them from the highest floor in the building.

"Let's go check it out." Jessie suggested. Mewtwo agreed and the two levitated quickly to the top floor. A fight of some sort sounded like it was going on in there. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to open the door. What the two saw frightened them. A chunk of the wall was blown out in Giovanni's office. They saw the madman holding a gun and standing over the limp body of Brock. Ash snapped his head towards the clone and mutant.

"What happened?"

"I decided to challenge him and all of our Pokemon are fainted and I think he killed Brock and I just…" Ash began to cry. A gunshot was heard and Misty fell to the ground and clutched her arm. The building started to rumble beneath their feet. Giovanni's new creation, the boy that was willing to become a Pokemon, carry him outside. Mewtwo used teleport and got everyone out of the building before it crashed to the ground. Before Giovanni could get away from them with his creature, Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at it. The creature roared.

"If a battle is what you want, a battle's what you'll get." The Boss of Team Rocket sneered. "Ah, Mewthree, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Giovanni, your master and you will obey me!" Jessie became angry and balled her paws into fists of anger.

"My name is Jessie and you are not my master!" She yelled at him.

"You have a full memory of your past life? Well, I'll have to have a word with these scientists who assured me that you wouldn't remember a thing." He smirked at her, "But I have something better than you and Mewtwo. I have Mewfour! He's much stronger than you two combined! You are going to lose and probably die! Nothing can stop me now! Nothing!" Giovanni laughed. The creature who was called Mewfour stepped in front of Giovanni. His claws were long and sharp. They looked as if they'd tear through flesh as easily as a scalpel. He was a deep, dark purple with a scar under its left eye that was the color of scarlet. His lips were curved into a sickening smile. His stomach area was so dark it looked as if it was black. Its tail was long and had a tip at the end that looked like it could rip flesh.

"Mewtwo…I don't think we…" Jessie started as fear took over just looking at the creature.

"We can." Mewtwo said with confidence. Jessie looked up at him and saw him glaring at the creature that stood before them. She turned her head back to the creature.

"You're right." She decided. Ash stepped beside her and Mewtwo. Giovanni ordered the creature to attack. Jessie created a protective shield around herself and Ash. "Let us fight, you stay back. Take care of her." Ash looked over to Misty who was trying to stop her arm from bleeding. He nodded and ran over to the orange haired girl and managed to get her behind a large boulder.

* * *

Cassidy drove as fast as she could over to the Team Rocket Headquarters with Professor Oak sitting in the passenger's side and James and Meowth in the back. Bill stayed back at the lab to take care of the Pokemon for the famous Professor. They had heard an announcement over the radio about a battle taking place between three odd Pokemon that had never been discovered before. She knew one of them had to be Jessie so the three decided to head out to the HQ to check up on the battle. She knew it would be extremely dangerous and the four opted to go anyway. At first, she was just going to go alone, but James, Meowth, and even the Pokemon Professor decided to come because he heard from Delia Ketchum that Ash was down there with his friends. Delia wanted to go, but they all talked her out of it and made her stay home.

Cassidy knew she was only five minutes away from the violent battle. She could hear and see explosions from where she was. James had tears running down his eyes, probably because he was thinking Jessie was dead. She began to wonder how long the battle had been going on. Cassidy hated herself for capturing Jessie. Maybe if she told her the boss was after her none of this would have happened to her childhood best friend. Tears began falling from her very own eyes as she thought about how cruel she was to her when they were younger. She had to shake the thoughts out of her head. She had to stay focused.

Cassidy parked the car right before the forest that hid TR HQ. She bolted out of the car with James, Meowth, and the elderly Professor.

They found Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi behind a rock and hiding about thirty feet away from the dangerous battle. The explosions and dust flying everywhere stopped. Fear took over Cassidy's emotions at this point. Why wasn't anything going on? She didn't want to peer over the rock.

"What happened?" Oak asked Ash who was holding a crying Misty.

"Misty was shot when we confronted Giovanni. Mewtwo and Mewthree-I mean Jessie showed up and they were fighting this thing that Giovanni called Mewfour and I was afraid to look but it doesn't sound like anything's going on anymore…" Just after Ash's explanation, an explosion was heard. Cassidy had to peer and look. James did too. Meowth almost did, but James told him not to look. There was a very good reason that he didn't wish for Meowth to see this.

Mewtwo had deep gashes all over his body. Blood oozed out slowly. It was a dark red color. He had just used a Shadow Ball and blew off Mewfour's head. Cassidy couldn't take her eyes off of the scene, though. She saw Mewfour's brain and other parts of his head fly in every direction. The body fell to the ground and twitched before coming to a final stop. It was obviously dead. She watched as Mewtwo fell to the ground in pain and just laid there. She hoped he wasn't dead. He just killed the creature.

Cassidy shook her head and began scanning for Jessie. She saw her and she had some deep gashes on her. Blood was spilling out of them. She was laying on the ground and had Giovanni's ankle clutched tightly in her hands. She heard him screaming as Jessie used Psycho Cut to slash at him. He fell dead in pieces of flesh and blood. Cassidy watched Jessie crawl over to Mewtwo and lay beside him. She looked over to James who was crying. It was probably hard for him to see Jessie in a condition like this.

"I'm going to go over there." Cassidy said.

"I'm going with you." James said. Meowth was told to stay back. James didn't want Meowth to see this.

Cassidy and James walked over to the old battle field. Blood was scattered across it and Cassidy couldn't tell whose blood it was. It looked all the same to her. She walked ahead of James who lagged behind. She knew this would be hard for him to see considering Jessie was a bloody mess and a mutant. James eventually stopped walking and stood ten feet away from them. Cassidy walked all the way to them and stared at them laying on the ground next to each other. Mewtwo was knocked out, but still alive. Jessie was awake and turned towards Cassidy. She gave her a weak smile. "It's over." She whispered.

"I know." Cassidy choked back a sob. "I saw."

"I'm a murderer."

"You did the right thing. Someone had to end his life." She whispered. "Come on, let's get you out of here. I have a jeep parked in the forest." She helped her up. Jessie leaned on Cassidy for support but eventually was able to levitate. However, she fell back to the ground because she was weak. Mewtwo opened up his eyes. He heard the small conversation between Cassidy and Jessie.

"Let me carry you." He said and scooped Jessie up with the last bit of his strength. He was weak, but healing rapidly due to his genetic enhancements. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. James had walked back to where Ash and the others were. Police were formed around them, asking questions. "Stop at once." Mewtwo said when he got up to the police. "No questions will be answered. But I will tell you Giovanni's dead and so is Mewfour. So, there's no need to ask any more questions." He glared at them with his intimidating eyes.

"Yes sir." Officer Jenny managed to say. "Let me give you a ride to the Pokemon Center." She offered.

"That would be helpful." Jessie said. One of the other Officer Jenny's who arrived on the scene brought Misty, Ash, Oak and a deceased Brock to the Viridian City hospital. James and Cassidy would go with Jessie and Mewtwo to the Pokemon Center. Jessie reached her hand out to James. It was covered in blood. She didn't know if it was hers or not, but it stained her fur. He began to reach forward. He was only inches away from touching her before he pulled back. She put her hand down and began to cry. Cassidy saw this and looked away from the scene.

* * *

The Pokemon Center had been informed of the situation and stretchers were there to get Mewtwo and Jessie into the building. Cassidy watched their forms disappear behind the door to the center and were probably being brought to the operating room for stitches. She sat down in a chair followed by James. Meowth looked as if he was going to break down then and there so she picked him up and put him on her lap. James wasn't going to do it. He was too upset to even think about anyone but Jessie.

Hours went by and finally Nurse Joy came out from the room and announced that the two would be okay. They would need their rest and would need to rest for a couple of days. Cassidy felt relieved when she heard the news that the two would be alright. James looked frightened. Nurse Joy said they can go in and visit whenever they would like. Cassidy nodded and joy left the room. "James, what's wrong with you? Jessie's okay. You should be happy."

"How can I be happy when she's…"

"A mutant?"

"Yeah." James admitted.

"She needs you more than ever. And besides, she'll be human again soon, once she's out of here." She paused. "I saw you in the car. Why didn't you touch her?"

"I don't know. I was afraid to. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to care for her in this…condition. Well, I care for her but I just… I can't bring myself…"

"Stop babbling and get in there."

"You first…please." James whispered. Cassidy nodded, but was stopped by Meowth.

"Can I come wit' you? I wanna see Jessie." Meowth said. Cassidy nodded and led the way into Jessie's room. She was relieved when she saw Jessie only connected to an IV. This meant that she would be okay. Meowth jumped up on the bed and curled up next to her. He was intimidated by her before, but at that moment he felt as if it really was Jessie. He believed that this was her.

"Hey Meowth, Cassidy." Jessie smiled up at them.

"Hey Jess. You feeling better?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. I should be out of here soon. So will Mewtwo. We're perfectly fine, just a couple of scratches and bruises won't stop us." Jessie said and stroked Meowth's soft fur.

"Well I know how to make your day even better."

"And how's that?" Jessie asked the blonde.

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short. Professor Oak and Bill found a way to make you human again! It works and you'll be one hundred percent human again!" She exclaimed. Jessie began to cry tears of joy.

"Yes!" Jessie said enthusiastically. "I'm going to be myself again! When can I be human again? Huh?" Jessie's beautiful blue eyes were teary but happy. Cassidy was glad that she was able to help Jessie. She didn't ever want her to be this…a mutant…a creature…a science project.

"Once you're out of here, which will be in what?"

"Four days!" Jessie said happily.

"Then in four days you'll be human again." Jessie hugged Meowth close to her furry chest. He actually purred and nuzzled her.

"Can't wait till you're human again, Jessie!" Meowth said.

"Me either!" She cheered. "Is James here?"

"Yeah he is. W-we'll go get him." Cassidy said and Meowth jumped off the bed to follow Cassidy out the door.

* * *

Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo moved the curtain aside between the two of them. Jessie jumped a little because she was startled. She turned towards Mewtwo and saw that he looked angry. She let her smile fall and glanced at him. "What's wrong?" She asked, but she had a pretty good idea why he was upset.

"You know very well why I am not happy. You want to become a human again." Mewtwo stated.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I've heard about your past and how every human has hurt you. That Cassidy was horrible to you and you talked to her as if she was your best friend! And you told me James was your best friend, but he would not even touch you before." Mewtwo raised his voice.

"But I was born a human. And I'd rather die as the same species that I was born as." Jessie said. "And James…he's my best friend and he'll always be there for me! He was probably just shocked because he saw me hurt."

"If he can't even touch you when you're hurt, then why even care about him?"

"Because I love him, Mewtwo. I love him." Jessie cried out.

"How can you love someone so…cold towards you?"

"He isn't! He'll always love me no matter what happens."

"He doesn't love you as Mewthree."

"But he loves me as a human."

"He will never make you happy, Jessie." Mewtwo said.

"He has already before all of this happened." Jessie responded as calmly as she could.

"I can make you much happier and I proved it over the past few months."

"It was fun, Mewtwo. It really was. But I'm ready for my old life back." Just then, the door opened and Mewtwo immediately put the curtain between them again. Jessie watched James as he walked towards her slowly. He sat down in the chair next to her and didn't make eye contact. "James?"

"H-hey Jessie." He whispered.

"Don't be afraid of me." Jessie said and she was close to tears. She didn't like that her best friend actually feared her. Well, he usually did but this was completely different. Her appearance intimidated him immensely.

"I can't help it, Jessie."

"James, look at me please. Just look at me." She cried.

"I told you he doesn't love you like I do." Mewtwo said so only that Jessie could hear him. Maybe he was right. She didn't want him to be right.

"Please James." She cried again. James looked up at her and the two made eye contact. He stared into her eyes that were filling with tears. They spilled onto her pink-purple cheeks. He took his hand and slowly started to bring it to her face and eventually was brave enough to wipe away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Jessie." James began to cry himself because he realized how foolish he was being. He shouldn't have left her there when she found him in the woods. If he really looked at her and made sure she was okay, maybe just maybe…

"It's okay, James. It's okay." She whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll be human again soon enough."

"Four days." He whispered back. "And then I get my Jessie back."

"I'm right here."

"You'll be human again, Jess." He pulled away from her and stood up. "Once you're human, I'll see you again. But for now, I've got to go." He left the room, leaving a heartbroken Pokemon.

"I told you." Jessie turned and looked at Mewtwo.

"Just shut up. He has a good reason. I'm a mutant and he's human. I bet when I'm human, you'll have second thoughts about me."

"No, I will not. I guarantee it. I love you. But once you turn human…I do not know what I'd do without you."

"Yes you do. You'll get on with your life, I promise."

"Why can't you love me?"

"Because at heart, I am still a human."

* * *

The day came for when Jessie would turn into a human. She hadn't seen James at all and was beginning to think she might actually be happy with Mewtwo as she stood before the strange machine in Professor Oak's lab. She was hesitating to step into the machine. Everyone there was telling her that it was safe and had been tested quite a number of times. Jessie began to step away from the machine, but Mewtwo caught her arm. "Be a human again. It will make you happy. You don't want to be this. Be human again."

"But I thought that you…"

"It doesn't matter what I want." Mewtwo interrupted, "It's about what you want. Look at these people here. They need you to be a human again. James needs you." Jessie nodded and embraced Mewtwo for the last time as a mutant. She walked into the machine. The door closed and Bill hit the switch. Cassidy watched the machine, hoping that it would work on her and not just only on one of her hairs from the lab.

"What will happen to the Pokemon DNA?" James said as he walked into the lab.

"It'll be converted back to normal and the DNA that remained normal will still be normal." Cassidy answered.

"The process is complete." Bill whispered and everyone heard him despite his low voice.

"She'll be naked in there. Someone will step in the machine and wrap her in this towel. Cassidy has provided clothes in the bathroom for her." Oak said.

"The machine is now turned off." Bill announced. "Someone can go in there and get her."

"I will." James spoke up. Professor Oak nodded and handed him the towel.

"The rest of us will leave the room to give her some privacy." Mewtwo stated and had Ash, Misty, Cassidy, Oak, and Bill leave with him. James silently thanked him and Mewtwo nodded towards him, obviously reading his thoughts.

James stepped forward and opened the door to the machine. He was surprised when Jessie grabbed him and hugged him. James hugged her back, feeling her soft skin and her hair. She was completely naked, but he didn't care. He continued to hold her tight and close to him. After she pulled away, she blushed and accepted the towel to cover herself up. "Am I me again?" Jessie whispered. She felt her mouth move with the words she spoke and when she thought, no one could hear them and she couldn't use any of her psychic powers. She admitted to herself that she would miss those, but she was glad she was human again.

"Yes you are. I love you so much, Jessie." James said and pulled her into another hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered,

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I rejected you before…I shouldn't have." James apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Please don't." Jessie began to cry. "It wasn't your fault." Because James didn't want to argue with her, he didn't blame himself out loud again because if he did, she would become upset and he didn't like it when she cried.

"Don't cry, Jess." He said as he wiped her tears away. He led her to the bathroom and told her about the clothes. She nodded and blushed again because she had forgotten that she was only in a towel. Once she finished changing, she walked back into the lab with the machine and saw that everyone was standing there. She smiled when she saw James there. For some reason, just looking at him made her happy.

"Jessie!" Meowth exclaimed and jumped into her arms. He began purring and breathing in her human scent. "Oh, I missed ya Jess." He said. She smiled and hugged him. Unusual for Meowth, he didn't want her to put him down so she continued to hold him, just like Misty would hold Togepi, with her arms wrapped around his waist and him facing forward. She saw that Mewtwo stayed. She would have thought he would have left as soon as she stepped into that machine to turn her back into a human. She reluctantly handed Meowth over to James and thanked everyone for their hard work to make her human again. She took a few steps over to Mewtwo. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me in when no one else would." She said quietly.

"You are welcome." Mewtwo said. "You are a very beautiful human, Jessie."

"Thank you." She said and gave him a hug. At first he didn't hug her back. He found it hard to accept the bare skin that belonged to her against his own fur. But, he managed to hug her back.

"Jess, I think these belong to you." James said. Jessie broke the hug and accepted her old Pokeballs. She held them in her hand and then let the Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs. She hugged them tight and said she missed them, even Wobbuffet. The Pokemon jumped for joy seeing their master after all this time.

Jessie felt her only empty Pokeball become lifted from the pocket she had placed it in after sending her Pokemon out. She saw that it was Mewtwo using his psychic powers to do this.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I am wondering…"

"What're you wondering?" She asked. But she didn't get an answer because Mewtwo put himself inside the Pokeball. It didn't even shake once and the red light went out quickly. Everyone was stunned to say the least. Jessie couldn't believe Mewtwo was in that ordinary Pokeball. Ash stared at Jessie in awe. She had the most powerful Pokemon practically in the world literally at her fingertips. Since she was frozen at the spot, Ash picked up the Pokeball and handed it to Jessie who thanked him but was still shocked. Misty stood there and thought she was dreaming at the event. Just then, the Pokeball opened up and Mewtwo came out of it. Jessie was at loss for words.

"Now I am yours." Mewtwo said and took her small hands in his three fingered ones. "Forever." Jessie stared into his eyes.

"But you didn't have to… I thought that you never wanted a master?" Jessie whispered.

"I did not want one until I met you. However, I will not be sticking around here." Mewtwo said and let go of her hands as he walked towards a window and looked out of it. "This is kind of a benefit, is it not? You have me, the most powerful Pokemon on Earth. But for me, now no Pokemon trainer can ever capture me. Including ones with this new Master Ball I've heard about. No one can get me. And no one would suspect that this," he turned around and took the Pokeball from Jessie's hands, "that I was captured by a simple Pokeball." He chuckled to himself.

"So you won't be staying." Jessie stated.

"No, I won't." Mewtwo said. "I'm going now." He levitated through the window and started to go up towards the sky. Jessie shook her head and ran out the door of Professor Oak's lab. The others followed her as she ran as fast as she could.

"Mewtwo!" She shouted up towards him. He smiled down at her because he knew that she couldn't see it. He came back down towards her, knowing that she would break down if he left without a proper goodbye. "You can't go! You just can't!" She yelled at him. He held her in his arms as she collapsed into them and cried. "You can't go…just like everyone else…you can't go…" Mewtwo lifted her up and flew with her up into the sky. He held onto her securely. Sure, he could have used his psychic powers to have her levitate beside him, but he wanted to hold her for the last time.

"Listen to me, I have to leave." He said as he tried not to become upset himself.

"But why? You could stay here with me and James and be happy." She sniffed.

"I can't be happy when I see you hugging James every night, knowing that you're a couple."

"So you're just going to leave just like that? You know, I don't know why I thought you were different. Everyone I have known has left me."

"James did not."

"Yes he did! If something ever happens to me like that again, he'll leave me alone like he did last time." Jessie pointed out.

"He was shocked. He would never leave you for good."

"So what? All of a sudden you like him?" Jessie snapped.

"He's perfect for you." Mewtwo said calmly even though it was tearing him apart inside.

"You're right." Jessie said defeated. "I love him so much."

"I know." Mewtwo said. "You see the sky today?"

"How could I not?" Jessie laughed. "I'm in it."

"I did not think this was possible, but your eyes are bluer than it."

"Well I guess I'm just flawless." Jessie joked. Eventually, Mewtwo placed her on the ground and said goodbye. She watched him fly up into the sky until she couldn't see the purple Pokemon anymore. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Will I see him again?" She whispered so only James could hear.

"I have a feeling it'll be sooner than you'd think."

* * *

Well that was incredibly long. I really hope you liked it and you didn't think it was a waste of time. I enjoyed writing it and now I would enjoy reading reviews, positive or negative feedback accepted.


End file.
